Shape Shifter
by catseye13
Summary: A strange time shifter which can take form of any living creature is on the loose and Flint and his friends seem to capture it! Okay gay I know it pretty much has nothing to do with the story but r&r anyway.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the flint the time detective characters.  
  
~Shape shifter~  
  
  
  
Sara awoke late that saturday morning which was unusual for her. She looked into her small vanity  
mirror and grabed a brush. She brushed her pink puff ball of hair until it was decintly straight got  
dressed and went downstairs for brunch. Uncle Bernie was frying up some bacon and eggs while   
Tony and Flint were gobling them down ,happily.  
"Thats the third pound of bacon you two have   
eaten!" exclaimed uncle Bernie, amazed, and annoyed.   
Sara giggled and sat down to eat.   
Sara wanted to see if it had snowed that night so she glanced out the kitchen window expecting to see  
a light blanket of snow but instead she got an alarming suprise............There was Merlock peering  
through the window at the sizzling bacon on the stove. He was licking his, purple frozen, lips and  
drooling. Sara shreiked and since the kitchen was on the second floor Merlock went plunging to  
the ground. Luckliy 2 ft of snow had fallen and he wasn't injured 'that bad'......  
"Merlock are you okay?????"Sara said,as she ran outside.  
There was no answer......Sara found Merlock unconcious in the snow 'he must of hit his head on   
something Sara thought'. Merlock stirred comfortably on the couch as Sara was putting a warm cloth  
on his head,  
"Ohh your awake. Thats good now you can drink the coco I made you"Sara said , as she  
smiled and handed Merlock the coco.  
Sara got up and went into the kitchen to make a light lunch. Merlock smiled to himself in great   
content. "I new this new gel would get her attention" he said happily to himself. Merlock flicked on  
the tv and watched Dr.Phil for a while then had another nap but was soon awaken by the call of  
Flint.  
"Ohhhhh Merlock wat yaa dowin" said flint ,stupidly.  
"Screw off Flint"Merlock said ,as he grabed the covers and tried to pull them over his head.  
"Flint no like those mean words"Flint said, as he flipped the couch over.  
"Besides we have a time shifter to catch its name is Shatrea it has the power to shape shift  
its awesomely flinty"said flint ,idiotically.  
"Awesomely flinty?"repeated Merlock "Yur a retard Flint" he said as he got up from the   
ground and dusted himself off since Bernie was a 'little' stingey on the house work.  
"Tony and Sara are waiting for us Merlock come on,"Flint said.  
Merlock bulged his eyes "Keep Sara waiting never!!!"said Merlock ,as he raced to the time cycle  
leaving flint in a big pill of dust.  
"Finally,"Tony said, sarcastically.  
Merlock poked him in the belly with his cane "Hu ho"said Tony. Then he smacked him over the head and  
trotted over to Sara."All ready to go?"called Flint.  
Everyone said yes except Tony who was knocked uncociuos so Merlock just gave him a little push and   
he rolled off the side of the time cycle.  
They arrived a short time later in a beatiful green meadow covered with wild daisys. In the distance   
there were tons of snow covered mountains."Wheres Tony?"exclaimed Sara,confusingly.  
"Uhh he uhh told me he didn't want to come he uhh wanted to watch figure skating"  
said Merlock proudly ,until he relized what he'd said.  
"I guess I'll have to get him tickets to the balae for christmas,"Sara said.  
Merlock tried to find something to say but when he did she was already across the meadow waiting  
for him and Flint.  
"Ohh well I never liked him anyway,"merlock said, as he shrugged his shoulders and started   
across the meadow.Flint followed while eating the grass.  
"Why are you eating grass Flint?"Sara asked.  
"I wanna poo green!"Flint said,estatically.  
They all looked at each other and Merlock piped up "Is that Bindi?"  
"Why I think it is....." said Sara, as she squinted.  
It was Bindi but why and how did she get here..........................................................................  
.....................................The end for now.  
  
  
That my readers will probably be answered in chapter 5 or 6 but read the next one anyway.  
Please don't flame because I have bad Grammer flame because you think it sucks.  
  
^_^meow 


End file.
